


On the road...

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Tom and Sybil have been married for a few months, borrowing a car from Tom’s brother they take an evening and go to the pictures in Dublin.Driving home after their evening out, Sybil is happy and feeling frisky.





	On the road...

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters.

“Oh Tom, that was such a lovely evening. It has been so long since I have been to a picture show. And that little restaurant was so cute. Monsieur Antoine, was very nice.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, it was a fun time.” She leans across the car and kisses his cheek,

“Thank you for suggesting it, Tom. I have been feeling a little low, but now I feel so good.”

“Good” says Tom with a smile. “You deserve it” She gives him a big smile and slides closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. She puts her hand on his thigh and slowly strokes his leg. Smiling to herself she strokes up his thigh and across to his groin. Stroking until she feels him stiffening.

“Tom, I want you...now.”

“Syb, I’m driving, we can’t, not now. Wait till we get home.”

“I can’t wait...I need it now...Pull over, Tom” she pleads.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, I can’t pull over here.” he replies

“Then give me your hand, you can use your fingers on me, please Tom.”

“I need both hands to drive...I can’t”

“Then I’ll just have to do it myself.” she pouts. Sliding her skirts up her thighs, she reaches under and starts to stroke herself. It feels so good, she pulls them up to her waist and pulls the leg of her knickers aside, she pushes a finger into herself and flicks her clit with her thumb. It feels so good, but it’s just not enough.

“Oh Tom, I need it so bad, please.”

“No, baby just wait...as soon as we get home, I promise.”

“I can’t wait...” she is enjoying her fingers on herself and the vibration of the motor… Maybe more vibration… looking down between her knees she sees the gear shift shaking and bumping as the car moves… oh...hmm.

“So you can’t help me now, I’ll just help myself!” sliding forward she lifts her hips up and straddles the gear stick, lowering herself on to it. Just the knob making contact with her pussy almost sends her over the edge.

“Sybil, **what **are you doing? I need the gear stick to drive.” she doesn’t reply or move from her perch on the knob. She decides to push harder and maybe get more vibration. Just as the knob, slides up into her snatch, she throws her body back and cums screaming. The next thing she remembers is Tom calling her name.

“Sybil...are you okay...what were you thinking...are you okay. Dear God...darling what made you do that.”

“It was...good...the movement...vibration… felt so good. Why have we stopped?”

“Because I couldn’t drive without the gear shift, darling, and you were...using it at the time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry… but it was so very good.”

"Well, next time, I’ll pull over, before you...deprive me of it’s use.”

“Good idea!”


End file.
